Some computing devices rely on lock screen graphical user interfaces as a way to prevent access to certain information and/or operations of the computing device while the computing device is in a locked-state. Upon receiving a request to “unlock” the computing device, the computing device may exit the locked-state and enter an unlocked-state. For example, while operating in a locked-state, the computing device may receive a first user input that causes the computing device to wake-up a display and present a lock screen graphical user interface. The computing device may subsequently receive a second user input associated with a password, a pin, an unlock pattern, or other credential necessary for authenticating the user and “unlocking” the computing device. After a user input is authenticated, the computing device may transition to the unlocked-state in which the computing device may allow the user to access information and/or operations of the computing device (e.g., interact with one or more applications executing on the computing device).